


Seduction

by wicked3659



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/pseuds/wicked3659
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl goes into heat and he's not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heat is On

Prowl was unhappy. No, that was an understatement. Prowl was livid. To have something so base, so primitive interfere with his routines, his duty so effectively was an embarrassment! He refused to allow it. That was until both the Chief Medical Officer and the Prime overruled him and changed his duties accordingly. "Duty to all Cybertronians my aft," Prowl seethed into his cube. His sharp ever observant optics scanned the rec room discreetly. His battle computer fed him statistics on every mech and femme he saw and he growled impatiently as it deemed every single one of them: unsuitable. 

"This is ridiculous," Prowl muttered to himself indignantly when he focused on Jazz and his heat driven battle computer gave him only a 56% chance of viable conception. Special ops mechs were always risky berth partners anyway he surmised, slumping defeated in his seat. He swirled his cube, trying to ignore the insistent pinging of coding he hadn't even been aware of until two cycles ago. It was frustratingly constant. Not to mention the heat emanating from his array was exceedingly distracting. He decided he was just going to get Ratchet to put him in medical stasis until it passed, when they walked in.

Optics brightening, Prowl watched as they sauntered into the room like they owned it. One greeted almost everyone with a cheerful, disarming grin, while remaining completely aware of what was happening around him. The other was currently intimidating his way to the front of the energon dispenser queue, with simply a glare and a derisive warning growl. It would have normally been enough for a reprimand, Prowl mused, but he had zero interest in enforcing discipline right now. His gaze followed them as they strolled to their usual booth, causing those in the booth to scatter. They walked like predators; strong, confident, aware. One handed an energon cube to the other and they sat down to enjoy it together, optics frequently glancing around the rec room, vigilant, always on guard. 

It took all of Prowl's restraint to suppress an insistent rev of his engine. Strong, protective, vigilant, deadly and disarming. Their renowned attractiveness was also an added bonus. His battle computer spat out the statistics and Prowl had to grip the edge of his table to stop himself from standing up and walking over to them immediately. 93% viable conception. He wasn't thinking rationally obviously. This was the twins. Renowned pranksters, former gladiators, irresponsible and reckless warriors who struck fear into any life loving Decepticon. They were the bane of his existence and made his job notoriously more difficult. In summary they were beautiful and dangerous. Prowl downed his half filled cube of energon and smirked as a plan formed in his processor. 

****

Sideswipe snickered at his brother's sarcastic retelling of events during his patrol, then stiffened and patted his twin’s arm urgently. 

Sunstreaker frowned and turned to look at what had caught his brother's attention. His frown deepened when a familiar black and white filled his sights. "What the frag does he want?" He muttered with a scowl, sitting back in his seat.

"Not a clue. I haven't done any rule bending recently. Play nice," Sideswipe hissed as Prowl approached. "Um Hey, Commander, what can we do for you?"

Prowl regarded them coolly and sat on the free stool at the end of their table. "There is much you can do for me, Sideswipe. Much you can both do," he smiled demurely. "Especially if you have an open processor."

"Well my processor is always open," Sideswipe returned, his grin faltering slightly when he saw Prowl's smile and felt the inviting ripple of the mech's field brushing against his own. That was new. Strange, not wholly undesirable but strange nonetheless. "So what is it you need?" He offered amicably. 

Sunstreaker sipped his cube and continued to scowl. He paused in confusion when he felt the tingle of Prowl's field pushing against his. Glancing subtly at the mech, his mouth turned down with suspicion. Prowl was rarely nice to them. Civil sure. Polite, always. But nice? His optics brightened when he heard Prowl chuckle in response to Sideswipe’s question. 

"What do I need?" Prowl leant forward and clasped his hands in front of him on the table. "Well, I need you," he replied evenly, pale optics flitting between both of them. "Both of you," he added in a lower more inviting tone, a small smile curling the corner of his mouth.

Sideswipe stilled when he felt the very clear invitation in the mech's field, mingled with desire and he stared at Prowl's fingers idly brushing the plating of his forearm. His optics brightened when Sunstreaker suddenly shot up out of his seat.

"We have to go, now. We have a meeting. Appointment. Busy. Sorry. Sides'!" Sunstreaker bit out tersely before practically falling over his chair to clamour out of the booth.

"Yeah, um sorry, totally forgot, a meeting. With him," Sideswipe tripped over his words. "Later," he scrambled after his brother and fled the rec room, their half consumed energon forgotten on the table.

Venting a soft sigh, Prowl smiled with vague amusement as his battle computer fed him a number of options to pursue next. This was turning out to be more enjoyable than he'd anticipated. Being an enforcer meant he had always enjoyed the thrill of the chase. 

****

"What the slag was that about?" Sideswipe exclaimed, glancing warily over his shoulder. 

"He rubbed his foot against my leg," Sunstreaker growled out. "And his field was--"

"Wanton," Sideswipe finished, surprise colouring his tone. "Was he flirting with us?"

"Weird," Sunstreaker corrected. "He was just being weird."

"Maybe he's sick. Got a nano virus or something?"

"Or something," Sunstreaker mused thoughtfully. "Probably a processor glitch. 'Cons have been riding our afts pretty hard recently."

"Yeah, that's gotta be it," Sideswipe agreed. "Better just stay out of his way for a while though, you know to be on the safe side."

"Best idea I've heard all cycle," Sunstreaker replied. "Shouldn't be too hard. He's always working. That should distract him from being-"

"-weird," Sideswipe finished with finality.

****

 

It was an unfair advantage, knowing all the duty rosters. Organising them just so. Prowl silently acknowledged this fact and continued to use it to his advantage regardless. Standing outside the monitor room, he inhaled and checked himself over before stepping inside and shutting the door behind him. 

“Red, I already told you a thousand times, I’m fine, I’ve done this before. I promise not to touch anyth--oh,” Sunstreaker cut himself off as he swiveled on the chair and stared at Prowl. “Sir, I didn’t know it was you.”

“Evidently,” Prowl replied with a faint smirk, clasping his hands behind his back. “I am surprised Red Alert left you alone. He doesn’t even leave me on my own.”

Sunstreaker rubbed the back of his neck and huffed a short laugh. “Well, Inferno is persuasive I guess?”

“I shall have to remember that,” Prowl smiled. He walked over to the free chair and sat down, optics glancing over the monitors, well aware that Sunstreaker was watching him like a hawk. "All quiet I hope?"

Sunstreaker nodded. "Yeah late shift is usually like that. Boring as slag."

Prowl smirked and glanced at Sunstreaker. "Perhaps I can liven it up for you."

Sunstreaker heard the tone promising much more than just livening his shift up and once again felt Prowl's field brushing against his, this time saturated with want and desire. It was hard to resist. "Uhh..." Was all he managed to utter.

Prowl's smile grew and he trailed a finger tentatively over Sunstreaker's knee. "Have you thought more about what I offered in the rec room?" He asked demurely.

Stunned, Sunstreaker had to clear his vocaliser before it would work properly. "Thought about?" He stiffened when Prowl's hand drew lingering circles on his leg. "Offered--aahh," Sunstreaker shot up out of his seat, sending it flying backwards, when Prowl squeezed his leg. "What? Prowl you're clearly not functioning properly," he rushed to the door scowling when it didn't open. "I'll get, Ratchet he'll be able to help with your condition-- oh holy slag!" He exclaimed as he turned to find Prowl behind him, a hand splaying over his chest, pushing him back against the door.

"I can assure you, Ratchet is well aware of my condition," Prowl responded, pressing close to Sunstreaker's warming frame. 

"He is? Ah... doesn't this break the rules?" Sunstreaker uttered huskily as Prowl's clever fingers teased his plating. 

"Frag the rules," Prowl purred out with a smirk. "I can tell by the temperature increase of your frame that you are not averse to what I'm offering, Sunstreaker, so why are you so resistant to my advances?" He asked, tilting his helm up questioningly bringing their mouths tantalisingly closer. 

At that moment the door opened. "Sunstreaker what have I told you about locking the -- ack!" Red Alert staggered back as Sunstreaker fell backwards into him, sending them both crashing to the floor. 

"Gotta go," Sunstreaker was on his feet and scrambling into his alt mode, accelerating down the corridor with a screech of his tires.

"Go! You still have shift! No racing in the corridors! I'll have to report you to Prowl for this!" Red Alert shouted after the fleeing frontliner as he picked himself up. "Oh, Prowl," Red Alert frowned in confusion. "Sunstreaker was just--"

"I know."

"Oh. What are you doing here?" Red Alert's helm crackled nervously. "Are you here for an inspection? I didn't know. I'm not prepared!" The security chief began to panic.

Venting a sigh, Prowl flicked his doorwings dismissively. "Not a problem. You passed, well done," he responded blandly. "Though perhaps a little more trust in those on monitor duty is warranted," he commented, turning on his heel to leave. "And allowing them to keep the door locked," he muttered sullenly as he walked away.

"I Yes, of course, I'll get right on that, Sir..." Red Alert paused and stared at the floor. "Wait what?" He looked up to find the black and white had already vanished, leaving him confused. "Prowl?" He gazed at his open door and canted his helm quizzically, murmuring to himself. "What were you doing in there?"

****

Sideswipe growled in annoyance as he was roused from recharge by his twin barrelling through the door at top speed, looking like he was being chased by the entire Decepticon army. "What the frag, Sunny?" He grumbled, peering at his twin, frowning at the mixture of confusion, arousal and frustration but mostly confusion, rushing through their twin bond. "Aren't you on shift?"

"Yeah. I left, got weird."

Sitting up and rubbing his face tiredly, Sideswipe huffed. "You're going to have to be more specific. Like typical Red weird?"

"Prowl."

"Oh." Sideswipe’s optics glowed at their full brightness. "Still being weird? Should we tell Ratchet?"

"He said Ratchet knew," Sunstreaker replied, moving to sit on his berth. "Knew about his condition."

"Was he like he was in the rec room?"

"Worse. Or better," Sunstreaker frowned. "Depends on how you look at it."

"You're not making any sense."

Sunstreaker flopped onto his berth on his back and put an arm behind his helm as he stared up at the ceiling. "He was obviously flirting with me, touched my leg, pressed up against me after he locked the door. We almost... probably would have if Red hadn't shown up."

"Would have what?" Sideswipe asked with a frown. 

"He was going to kiss me, Sides', I'm sure of it," Sunstreaker answered, sharing the moment with his brother over their connection. "And the way he was touching my plating, he definitely wanted more."

Sideswipe's engine revved at the shared memory and he felt his twin's arousal from that moment. "Gotta admit, I would have been pretty hot too."

"But frag, this is Prowl!" Sunstreaker stated with exasperation. "I mean I'd expect this sort of behaviour from the likes of Tracks or Smokescreen and even Jazz but Prowl?" 

"Yeah it's not like him. I mean not that I'm against a good honest roll in the berth but I didn't even think Prowl liked us, nevermind wanted to... You know, with us."

Sunstreaker nodded his agreement. "Yeah it's not just one of us either. He explicitly said both. Nobody ever considers that we come as a pair."

"Out of anyone who would have figured that out, I'm not surprised Prowl has."

"But to be that interested. And open about it?"

"Yeah. It's weird."

"Too fraggin' weird."

"So what do we do?" Sideswipe asked after a few kliks.

"I don't know. Go on the run. Become fugitives. Defect?" Sunstreaker replied dryly.

"We could... You know..." Sideswipe suggested hesitantly. 

Sunstreaker turned on his side and gazed at his brother. "Frag him?" His mouth twisted at his brother's affirmative nod. "I dunno. I mean it's Prowl. I didn't even think he had… needs. Always seemed such a..."

"Hard aft?"

"Distant. Disinterested, bored you know?"

"Yeah. Maybe he really is sick," Sideswipe suggested. "Not that I'm complaining about his taste because it's clearly impeccable."

Sunstreaker smirked at that. "Yeah I mean who wouldn't?"

"Right?"

The twins fell quiet for a long few kliks before Sunstreaker vented a sigh. "What if he's not sick?"

Sideswipe met his brother's earnest gaze as they silently, mutually contemplated the possibility. Would it really be so bad. Prowl was the SIC and that could have some sweet perks attached to it. But then. "This is Prowl! He'd sooner throw us in the brig!" Sideswipe exclaimed, confused. 

"Yeah it's too weird right?" 

"Yeah..." Sideswipe responded with a frown. "Is it though? Too weird I mean?"

"You think we're over thinking it?"

Sideswipe gave his brother a shrug. "There's always a first time."

****

Prowl was becoming frustrated. The twins were definitely avoiding him. They had almost resorted to insubordination to do so but not quite. He had not given them credit before but he had come to realise that he had vastly underestimated their craftiness. White fingers drummed incessantly on the hard desk as Prowl scowled at his monitor. Every duty shift, the twins had managed to be paired with someone else rather than each other, or be sent off base. Off shift they had managed to vanish. Not even Red Alert, who asked too many fragging questions, had been able to find them. It wasn’t helping his almost overwhelming need to have them in his berth. It was in fact making it so much worse. He appreciated a worthy opponent, a crafty challenge, an impossible puzzle to solve and the twins had proven themselves in more ways than one. He was impressed, annoyed but impressed nonetheless. It was time to change tactics, do something they would never predict. Prowl smirked and clenched his fist with determination as he pulled up the shift rosters. 

With a plan barely formed in his processor, Prowl just had to bide his time. He shifted uncomfortably on his chair. Heat pooled beneath his panel and he shuddered as his slight movement stimulated his hypersensitive components. Locking the door of his office, he sat back in his chair and released his interface panel. A soft moan escaped his vocaliser as the cooler air of his office wafted over his semi hard spike. He was running out of time. It had been a week and his heat cycle had only gotten worse. It was now interfering with his work as he couldn’t concentrate when a wave of arousal hit him. He had to self service frequently during every day, even while on duty which had caused his energy levels to plummet and his energon consumption to increase. Meetings were not possible until the heat cycle had passed, he wasn’t going to risk an episode in front of the entire command staff. He didn’t care whether or not they were aware of his situation, Prowl still maintained his dignity and privacy even when overtaken by their most primal urges. 

All coherent thought faded as his body temperature sky-rocketed. His intakes panted and his cooling fans whirred into high gear to try and cool him down. His spark pulsed faster in his chest and Prowl whimpered when he brushed over his spike with his fingers. It jerked beneath his touches and unable to contain his arousal, he grabbed it and squeezed, rubbing his thumb over the head as he began to stroke it eagerly. His free hand gripped the arm of his chair as he began to pump his spike fervently, groaning out his pleasure. It didn’t take long thanks to the heat cycle making every part of him over sensitive. His face screwed up as his spike emptied its load over his abdomen. Uncaring about the mess, Prowl immediately slid his hand down further and plunged two fingers into his already slick valve, crying out as he did so. One overload was no longer enough to satiate him. Some days, when the heat really took hold, it took three or four overloads, including one from his spark, before the arousal would subside and he would be able to function normally again. 

Biting his lower lip, Prowl slid his fingers in and out of his valve hard and fast, his hips gyrating on his chair wantonly. Adding a third finger, he moaned and mewled out his pleasure, silently thanking Primus that his office was sound proofed. His whole frame stiffened and trembled as a second overload crested over him. He curled his fingers inside his valve as they were squeezed, before slowly sliding them out with a needy whine. Slumping in his chair, Prowl vented heavily, optics dim. He was only momentarily sated and knew he couldn’t take much more of this. He needed a real interface, soon or his frame would start overheating from the buildup of charge that he would be unable to dissipate by himself. Dignity and privacy be damned.

****

Peering into the washrack, Sunstreaker relaxed a fraction to find it mostly empty and stepped inside. Sneaking around was fun for a while and they'd done it to really consider their options. They'd also done it partly out of revenge for all the times Prowl had pursued them just to throw them in the brig. Most of the time they couldn't fool the tactician but recently Prowl had been obviously distracted and not at the top of his game.   
It had all come to a head when Prowl had practically pounced on Sideswipe during a command shift, in front of half the crew and had attempted to seduce him. Stunned and more than a little turned on, Sideswipe had almost succumbed, on the command deck, in front of Prime. That was until Optimus had, as gently as he could, pried his SIC off his subordinate and ordered him to take medical leave. The look Prowl had given Optimus would have made Megatron whither. The Prime had also ordered the twins to see Ratchet. Now that they knew who Prowl had chosen, they had to be made fully aware of all the consequences in order to fully consent. Sunstreaker hadn't liked that the other alternative for Prowl was to put him in medical stasis until his heat cycle had passed. Which apparently for Praxians was a good breem and a half. 

After finally getting the truth from Ratchet, the twins had weighed up the potential consequences and had decided to put Prowl out of his misery. Tomorrow. Tonight they needed to clean themselves up for the occasion.

Lavving up the cleaning solution, Sunstreaker stilled, glancing around the stall with a frown. He could have sworn he heard someone else come in. All he could hear though was the dripping of recently used showers as he peered through the steam. "Sides'?" Getting no answer, he shrugged and began to rub the solution all over his frame.

"Want some help?"

Sunstreaker whirled around, almost slipping on the wet floor and stared at Prowl with bright optics. "Frag, Prowl you really know how to sneak up on a mech!"

Giving a faintly amused flick of his wings and a shrug, Prowl smiled a little. "It's in the name." he blatantly looked Sunstreaker’s frame up and down, his optics darkening a little. “So… do you want some help?” 

Sunstreaker actually took a step back when Prowl took one forward. “I um… I got this,” he managed to utter. What was it about Prowl flirting with them that always caught them so unprepared and tripping over themselves like mechs in their first adult upgrades? It was certainly flattering to have caught the optic of a mech with such particular and discerning tastes but it wasn't like the twins weren't used to the attention. The golden twin decided it was the added factor of Prowl being in heat that made him nervous, that involved responsibility. It wasn't going to be some casual roll in a berth. That and Prowl managing to be distinctly and surprisingly alluring when he wanted someone. Sunstreaker pulled a face not wanting to be jumped in the washrack, not for their first time anyway, he had standards. “Look… Prowl, I, we know what you’re going through, what you want bu--”

“--Good, then there won’t be any questions,” Prowl smirked and invaded Sunstreaker’s space, pressing him up against the cool slick wall of the washrack stall, his hands splayed over the frontliner’s strong, broad chest. 

“Primus… ahnn!” Sunstreaker keened when Prowl dipped his helm and mouthed over a sensitive seam in his plating, glossa teasing it playfully. It took every shred of willpower he had to curl his hands about Prowl’s shoulders and push the smaller mech off his frame. “Not here…” 

Prowl growled with barely contained frustration, twisting his frame out of Sunstreaker’s grasp, pressing flush to the golden mech, grinding against him wantonly. “Then where?” he bit out, in between mouthing and kissing over wet, golden plating. 

Sunstreaker whined, resisting the urge to grab Prowl and throw him up against the wall and frag him senseless right there and then. The mech just knew all the right nodes to press and his array was already burning with want and anticipation. “Your quarters, tonight…” he managed to wriggle out of Prowl’s hold and quickly turned to pin the Praxian to the wall and pressed flush to the mech’s back. His hands curled about Prowl’s wrists to hold them against the cool tiles so they couldn’t find any more sweet spots. His vents had to open to allow his own body to cool down as he felt the heat rolling off Prowl’s frame. “I promise, no more hiding,” he uttered into Prowl’s audio, optics flickering as Prowl squirmed against him, grinding his aft against his now hot panel. 

“If you don’t show up--”

“--I will,” Sunstreaker insisted cutting off Prowl’s growled out warning. He pulled away quickly and backed off. “But let me finish this first? I’m not getting into any mech’s berth looking like a scrap heap, especially not yours.” 

Prowl turned slowly, his doorwings twitching with the barely suppressed arousal, Sunstreaker could now feel vibrating through his field. “Mine?” 

“Well, let’s face it, Prowl, you’re not just any mech and the way we see it… this is sort of an honour, so we want to do it right. Do right by you,” he tried to ignore the way Prowl was looking at him and stalking his way closer, driving him into a corner. “You’ve waited this long, you can wait an hour or two more.” 

Levelling a hungry, almost predatory gaze at the frontliner, Prowl seemed to compose himself and fanned his doorwings out in an attempt to cool his overheated frame. “If you’re not at my quarters in two hours, I will hunt you down. I will find you and I will ‘face you where you stand.” 

Sunstreaker couldn’t help the wanton shudder that ran through him nor the rev of his engine. “Yessir, And I will let you, Sir.” 

With a satisfied, victorious flick of his doorwings and a barely there smirk; Prowl turned on his heel and swept through the clouds of steam. “And bring your brother,” he called back over his shoulder, his tone laced with knowing and lust. “I know how you like to share.”

Those words practically set Sunstreaker’s array on fire. Few mechs knew about him and Sideswipe, knew the details anyway and those that did generally liked or wanted one or the other. If there had been any reluctance left in him about fragging his SIC senseless, those words destroyed it utterly. He silently shared what had happened over his twin bond and how this was probably going to be the best decision they had ever made.


	2. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins have made a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gratuitous sticky scenes this chapter

Prowl paced through his quarters. His entire frame was sensitive now and if he sat down, he would only end up fidgeting and more than likely self servicing. Again. He never thought that would be an activity that would grow tiresome. When his door chimed, he froze staring at it. The still rational part of his processor was telling him what an absolutely crazy thing this was to be doing and with the twins no less! The rest of his body, however, practically vibrated with excited anticipation.

The twins stood, somewhat nervously on the other side of the door, stealing furtive glances at one another. Sideswipe managed a brief grin and his helm snapped to the front when the door opened. “Here’s your order of hot with a side of aft,” he threw a lopsided grin at Prowl, who gave him a discombobulated stare. 

Sunstreaker nudged his brother and stepped inside the ample quarters. “Sorry, he’s a glitch when nervous or excited or just being himself,” he apologised dryly, earning a slight shove from his twin. 

Prowl didn't care, they had kept their promise and relief rushed through him. "You understand?" He asked tersely, fists clenched as he tried to maintain control. 

Both twins nodded. "You're in heat, you chose us so we stepped up," Sideswipe summarised with a grin. "Here we are."

"Also aware of the potential consequences," Sunstreaker added. "We're honoured, bit terrified but we accept the responsibilities of whatever happens." 

The rational part of Prowl's processor finally relented at those words and the heat coding took over, forcing a wanton moan from his vocaliser. He approached the twins and placed a hand on both their chests. His fingers curled around their collar fairing and he tugged first Sideswipe then Sunstreaker in for a searing kiss. Neither twin hesitated to return it, their engines revving at its intensity. Gazing predatorily at the frontliners, Prowl smirked and dragged them towards his berthroom. 

Sunstreaker wasted no time in following Prowl onto his berth and ran a hand up the length of the black and white's strong frame. He traced the seam where black met white slowly, earning a whine from Prowl. The mech was already so hot and aroused, Sunstreaker didn't need to do much before Prowl's panel snapped open, revealing very ready components. Sunstreaker smirked and sat back, leaning against the head of the berth, pulling Prowl up to straddle him. "I think I like seeing this side of you," he purred, brushing his lip components over Prowl's, playfully teasing.

"Can't say we haven't fantasised about this," Sideswipe added huskily, as he pressed up against Prowl's back, hands splaying over his doorwings. "Real thing is definitely hotter."

Prowl whimpered needily as the twins stroked and caressed every part of him they could reach. They didn't touch his array though and it was driving him wild with want, his components throbbing with increasing anticipation. "...Please..." he pleaded desperately when he couldn't take anymore. He was already close to overloading just from their touches.

"That's a beautiful sound," Sideswipe purred into Prowl's audio, gazing at his brother. 

"Prowl begging us, definitely a new favourite," Sunstreaker added with a smirk as he caressed Prowl's mouth with his fingertips. His own mouth parted with want when Prowl began to suckle his fingers. "Frag you have a talented mouth," he growled out, his panel sliding open. 

Feeling the heat from Sunstreaker's array, Prowl began to grind against him, uncaring that his valve was smearing lubricant over the frontliner’s array. "Please," he whispered, pinning Sunstreaker with a hungry lustfilled gaze. 

Gripping Prowl's hips, Sunstreaker lifted him up slightly and watched intently with darkened optics as his spike sank into the slick, scalding valve. His gaze shot to Prowl’s face as a low moan escaped from his o shaped mouth. He looked completely wanton, with his helm rolling back, his optics offline and his mouth open. It was quite the sight to behold. He grinned at his brother over Prowl’s shoulder, who was caressing fluttering doorwings and began to roll his hips once he was completely buried inside Prowl. He started slowly at first, relishing the heat and squeeze of his spike. He soon built up to a harder, faster pace, his arms wrapping around Prowl to hold him tightly as he growled out his pleasure. 

Sideswipe continued his ministrations of Prowl’s doorwings, enjoying the pleasured whines he got as his brother fragged the black and white hard. It didn’t take long for Prowl to reach his first overload, thanks to his heat coding but Sideswipe knew his brother was far from finished. He watched with growing arousal as his brother began to rock faster into Prowl, grunting with his own pleasure. Sideswipe could feel it over their twin bond and knew his brother was close. He smirked as he watched, his own panel opening. Pulling back slightly, he let Sunstreaker hold Prowl completely and began to stroke his own semi hard spike. 

Sunstreaker’s optics brightened as he caught what Sideswipe was doing over Prowl’s shoulder. Their optics locked and Sunstreaker thrust deep into Prowl earning a sharp cry of release as Prowl overloaded for a second time. The increased pressure around his spike and his furious pace meant Sunstreaker wasn’t far behind and he bit his lower lip, burying his helm into the crook of Prowl’s neck as he groaned out his own climax, his entire frame shuddering against Prowl’s. 

Sideswipe’s engine revved at the sight and his smile grew. “My turn,” he growled softly into Prowl’s audio. He curled his arms about Prowl’s waist and gently lifted him off his brother. Shifting, he moved Prowl to a kneeling position on the berth and knelt behind him, his hands caressing his aft as he ground against him. “Hope you have more where that came from,” he murmured as he leaned over Prowl, pushing him down onto all fours. 

Still panting as his second overload faded, Prowl half turned his helm and earnestly nodded. “Please, more,” was all he managed to utter as he rocked himself back against Sideswipe’s hard spike. He felt his valve clench with eager anticipation. He was far from satiated yet. From what he remembered Ratchet telling him, once he had chosen someone; they could be busy for cycles. Right now, that was all Prowl could think about. 

“Be my pleasure,” Sideswipe rumbled, sitting up he held his spike and guided it to the waiting valve. He pushed inside with a groan, loving how slick and hot Prowl felt. He was going to enjoy this. Rocking back he paused, smirking at how Prowl whimpered and writhed. Without warning he thrust hard into him and immediately picked up a bruising pace, grunting with the effort and pleasure of fragging Prowl into an incoherent mess. Leaning over the black and white, he thrust with abandon, his spike throbbing with sensation as it was gripped greedily by the tight valve.

Metal scraped against metal as Sideswipe lost any shred of control he might have had, it simply felt too good to hold back and the noises Prowl was making was driving him to distraction. He felt Prowl overload for a third time and held his shivering frame close, slowing his movements for a few kliks until he felt the squeeze of his spike relax. Pushing Prowl down onto the berth, Sideswipe pinned him there as he began to thrust once more, with abandon. Chasing down his own overload, Sideswipe groaned and gripped the berth, his spike swelled as the valve cycled down around his length and he threw his helm back and roared out his release to the ceiling. His spike emptied into Prowl, filling him up, mixing his transfluid with his brother’s as he slumped over the black and white with a satisfied groan, before rolling onto his back. 

Prowl, finally able to see clearly, faintly smirked at Sideswipe as he flopped beside him and pushed himself up to his haunches to look between the twins with a predatory smile. “I do hope you’ve got more where that came from.”

Sideswipe lifted his helm at his brother’s deep chuckle, to peer at Prowl and his optics brightened when he saw Prowl’s proud spike. “Frag me…” he uttered with a smirk, his helm dropping back onto the berth. “I will go all cycle for you, cop bot.” 

“I intend to,” Prowl replied demurely as he crawled over the red frontliner’s large frame with a smirk, kissing his way up to Sideswipe’s pleased grin. 

****

Prowl onlined to a clear processor for the first time since his heat cycle had taken over. He knew it was temporary, given that the coding was still wreaking a havoc with his systems but right now it was bliss. He had lost count of how many times he had overloaded before they had all collapsed from exhaustion but he certainly didn’t mind waking up in a tangle of red and gold limbs. His frame still felt tingly and he smiled a little to himself, enjoying the moment. When the tingle became too insistent, he knew he needed to move. Carefully extricating himself, he headed for his private washrack and cleaned himself down. Once dry he procured three cubes of energon and brought them back to the berth room. He stopped and stared at the lovely sight unfolding on his berth. 

Legs wrapped entwined around one another, the twins caressed over strong armour and kissed each other tenderly as soft moans and whimpers escaped their tangled mouths. Sideswipe’s hand moved between them, gripping both their spikes and rubbing them against one another, massaging them slowly as his body slowly rocked against his twin’s. 

Placing the three cubes down on a nearby table, Prowl could not tear his optics away. Heat curled about his array as he watched their movements became more needy and urgent. His optics went bright when he saw Sideswipe’s fingers disappear between Sunstreaker’s legs while Sunstreaker’s fingers were mirroring his actions. Their bodies ground against each other, causing sparks to ignite between their plating as they pumped their fingers in and out of mutually slick valves. Biting his lower lip, it was all Prowl could do not to whimper out his own desire and arousal when fervent ministrations suddenly stilled as large frames stiffened and complementary cries of release filled his berth room. He did not suppress the shudder of want that rippled through him at the debauched sight.   
Once he had finally come down from his high, Sideswipe peered out at Prowl and grinned. “Enjoy the show there, copper?” he teased playfully. 

Sunstreaker turned and gazed at him intently. “Seems like this heat coding of yours is affecting our systems too.”

“It was to be expected. Such is the case during Praxian heat cycles,” Prowl explained with a flick of his doorwings. He picked up two cubes and offered them to the twins. “You probably need this.”

“Fraggin’ read my mind,” Sideswipe pushed himself up and took a cube, gulping back its contents with a satisfied gasp. 

Sunstreaker sipped his cube more slowly as he regarded Prowl thoughtfully. “I take it we’re not done yet?” He asked casually. 

Perching on the end of the berth, Prowl shook his helm. “Not by a long shot. The coding has eased for the moment thanks to all our um… activity last cycle but it will not stay that way for long. I can already feel the tingle of my plating from an over sensitive sensor net.”

Sideswipe gave a lazy shrug. “Not complaining. Last cycle was--” he glanced at his brother with a lopsided grin. 

“--Slaggin’ amazing,” Sunstreaker finished with a subtle smirk of his own. 

Prowl much preferred the smile on Sunstreaker’s face, no matter how faint, to the scowl he normally wore. It was a sight he would not mind seeing more of. “So… you do not… mind?” he asked tentatively. 

“Mind?” Sunstreaker frowned with faint confusion. 

“Why would we mind?” Sideswipe asked, equally as confused. 

“A heat cycle is at best an inconvenience, at worst a completely life changing event,” Prowl explained, looking down at his hands in his lap. “I would not have imposed this on you otherwise.” 

The twins shared a look before Sideswipe let out a loud laugh. “Prowl, you’re glitched if you think we didn’t want every single part of what just happened between us. Even more so if you believe we hadn’t thought about it way before any of this happened.” 

Sunstreaker nodded. “We were fully informed by Ratchet about what we were potentially getting ourselves into by agreeing to this so don’t start feeling guilty on us now,” he shifted on the berth and moved towards Prowl. Cupping his face, he turned his helm so he could look him in the optic as he pressed his mouth to Prowl’s in a chaste kiss. “No regrets,” he murmured firmly against Prowl’s delicate lip plating.  
Prowl felt himself melting into the kiss, letting out a noise of disappointment when Sunstreaker moved away. 

Chuckling at Prowl’s eagerness, Sunstreaker shifted off the berth and grabbed the third cube and held it out to Prowl, enjoying the way the SIC’s optics drifted to his exposed array. He was proud of his hardware and seeing a mech like Prowl drawn to it only made him feel more proud. 

Sideswipe snickered at Prowl’s distraction and moved closer to murmur suggestively into his audio. “He wouldn’t mind if you wanted to lick it,” he laughed when he got smacked in the helm by a doorwing which had shot up in Prowl’s surprise. 

Optics bright, Prowl stared at Sideswipe and then up at Sunstreaker as he accepted the offered cube. “I apologise, I did not realise I was staring,” he muttered with a slight frown. 

“Never have to apologise for staring, Prowl,” Sunstreaker smirked. “I really don’t mind, no point looking this good if mechs can’t stare at it,” he glanced at his brother who was still grinning from his sprawled position on the berth. “And Sideswipe’s not wrong either,” he added with a lower note in his voice. 

At Prowl’s bright optic’d stare up at him, he shrugged easily and smiled. “If you wanted to of course.”

Prowl held Sunstreaker’s confident gaze for a few kliks before quickly downing his cube and placing it to one side. He was not sure if it was the heat driving him to do it or if he simply desired it, he didn’t think twice about sinking down to his knees in front of Sunstreaker though. 

Sideswipe shifted and stared in surprise, sharing an incredulous look with his brother who was equally shocked. Neither twin could say a word as Prowl shuffled closer and ran his hands slowly up the outsides of Sunstreaker’s legs. He paused for only a klik before playfully licking the head of the spike jutting forward from Sunstreaker’s frame. 

Sunstreaker’s hands curled into tight fists as he let out a soft ex-vent of air, his optics fixed on Prowl. 

Continuing unabashed, Prowl mouthed over the end of Sunstreaker’s spike and teased it with his glossa. His optics flicked up to meet Sunstreaker’s intense gaze and he opened his mouth, his lip components sliding over the sensitive plating as he took the length of the spike into his mouth, his optics unwavering from Sunstreaker’s face. 

“Holy frag,” Sunstreaker breathed, his mouth dropping open with a strangled moan. 

“Hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Sideswipe uttered in agreement, his optics fixed on Prowl, committing the sight to permanent memory storage. 

Sunstreaker’s knees almost buckled when Prowl pulled back and swirled his glossa over the warm plating of his spike before sinking over its length once more. He rested his hands on Prowl’s shoulders, bending over slightly as pleasure rippled through him at the repeated motions. Fingers brushed over the white helm bobbing between his legs and he whimpered as heat bloomed outwards from his array. He pinched the point of a chevron and felt Prowl whine, the sound reverberating around and through his spike, making him groan with pleasure in return as Prowl turned his helm slightly into his fingers.

"Frag, Sunny's close already," Sideswipe commented in Prowl's audio, feeling his brother's pleasure over their twin bond. 

Prowl felt a surge of pride and want at those words. Despite himself, he was enjoying having such a potent effect on the twins. He knew now this moment wasn't driven by the heat - though it certainly was helping things along - this was purely his desire to please and return the pleasure he had felt the previous evening. The twins had been attentive, thorough and surprisingly tender lovers. Prowl had been thrilled. He picked up the pace of his movements as he felt the spike throbbing in his mouth, the plating getting warmer as Sunstreaker approached his climax. The hand on his helm was also a clear indication that the frontliner was close. Prowl didn't mind the firm grip but stiffened when Sunstreaker held him still, his mouth full and liquid heat filled his mouth, sliding down his intake. He swallowed hard, glossa snaking out to tease out the last drops of transfluid as Sunstreaker groaned above him, strong fingers curling into his helm as his frame rattled with shudders of his ebbing overload.

Sideswipe was open mouthed as he watched Prowl pull free of his brother's spike once his helm was released. "You're just full of surprises aren't you?" He spoke huskily a grin spreading across his face.

“I like to keep it interesting,” Prowl purred, his heat returning in force. 

Sideswipe laughed and crawled over the berth to catch Prowl’s face with a hand and draw him into a firm kiss, humming into it as he tasted his brother on the other mech. Breaking it he smirked at the Praxian. “It is definitely interesting.”

“Since you’re so keen on pleasing us,” Sunstreaker uttered, sitting beside his brother on the berth. “Tell us is there something in particular you’d like from us?” 

“Anything at all,” Sideswipe added. 

Prowl looked between them and ducked his helm almost shyly, despite the torrent of desire rushing through him. “Well… I have thought about a certain scenario that is rather appealing to me but, I wasn’t sure…” 

“Tell us,” Sideswipe responded eagerly. “I think you’ll find we’re up for pretty much anything you can think of.” 

“Both of you,” Prowl answered quickly. “Simultaneously.”   
Sideswipe groaned with want at the thought as Sunstreaker’s engine revved wantonly. 

“That can be arranged,” Sunstreaker smirked, gently tugging Prowl onto the berth with them. 

Prowl let his desires take over as he was carefully knelt between them, Sideswipe pressed flush to his chest and Sunstreaker to his back. Their hands over his sensitive frame felt wonderful and addictive, he wanted more with each caress, each lick and kiss of his plating. He tried to return the favour but the twins were driving him incoherent with their talented touches. He felt a hand on his spike and another teasing his valve, he hadn’t even realised that his panel had retracted. He was so caught up in the moment, he didn’t really care. “S’good…” he moaned softly as both twins began to stroke and tease his array. Heat bloomed outward from his components, his spike hard and his valve slick. He felt something slide inside him, a finger, then two and he groaned with pleasure as the digits were scissored to carefully stretch his valve. He gripped Sideswipe’s shoulders as the fingers were withdrawn and replaced with Sunstreaker’s already recovered spike. He felt a surge of pleasure and pride that he was able to work up the golden mech so much so soon after an overload. He keened when the spike thrust inside of him a few times, only to suddenly still, buried deep. He writhed and rocked his hips, eager for more, but Sunstreaker held him still. 

“Patience, cop bot,” Sunstreaker urged huskily, smiling at his brother and nodding when Prowl reluctantly obeyed with a whimper. 

Sideswipe carefully felt Prowl’s valve with his fingers and brushed over the base of his brother’s spike, buried inside. He gently pushed two fingers in alongside the warm spike and began to thrust them in and out, carefully stretching Prowl. He added a third finger and a fourth, enjoying the sounds he was pulling from the normally stoic mech. He could listen to the mech like this all cycle. Satisfied Prowl was ready, he pulled his fingers free and licked them seductively while Prowl watched him with hazy lustfilled optics. “Tell me to stop if it hurts, okay?” He murmured against Prowl’s parted mouth. Taking hold of his spike, he guided it to the entrance of the overly slick valve and began to push his way into the tight space. 

Sunstreaker groaned deeply as he felt his brother’s spike slowly inching into the valve alongside his own. The pressure and tightness felt incredible and he tightened his grip on Prowl as the mech squirmed with strangled cries. They didn’t want him to hurt himself. 

Sideswipe stilled for a klik and gazed at Prowl with mild concern. “It hurts?” 

“No… please, oh Primus, don’t stop,” Prowl whined, his fingers digging into red plating. 

Satisfied, Sideswipe continued until he was almost completely buried inside Prowl, then using their twin bond to coordinate their movements, they began to move. Shallow thrusts at first until the malleable valve stretched and lubricated enough to accommodate them, then their pace became passionate, urgent almost as Prowl practically sobbed out his pleasure between them. 

Neither twin knew who overloaded first but it started a chain reaction that sent them all screaming over that edge and collapsing onto the berth in an exhausted heap. The heat coding still had a firm hold over them though and the next thing any of them knew was Prowl’s chest plating had parted revealing his spark. Neither twin resisted the pull of his spark and before any of them could think long enough to hesitate, their sparks crashed together with a brilliant flash of ethereal blue energy and their mutual pleasured cries filled the room. 

It was the twins who onlined first and found themselves wrapped around Prowl possessively, protectively. They shared tired but satisfied looks and gently nuzzled the Praxian sandwiched, no snuggled contentedly between them. 

“I feel funny,” Sideswipe whispered softly to his twin. 

“Yeah, me too, my spark feels wobbly,” Sunstreaker replied. 

“Have you ever merged before?” 

“Not like that,” Sunstreaker admitted. “That was intense.”

“Yeah, do you think his heat cycle is over?” 

“It’s over…” came a sleepy, mumbled reply. 

Both twins looked at Prowl who stirred groggily and peered up at them with tired optics. “Any regrets?” He asked softly. 

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shook their helms and pressed a kiss to each of Prowl’s cheeks. “Just feel exhausted is all,” Sunstreaker smiled at Prowl. “For all the right reasons.”

Prowl gave them a sleepy smile and started to drift back into recharge. “We have no where to be and can see Ratchet next cycle. Get some rest,” he urged gently. 

Feeling them both settle and drift off around him, Prowl lightly brushed his hand over his chest, feeling the irregular thrum of his spark as it adapted to the changes happening within it. “We’re going to need it,” he added with a soft, nervous whisper. 

****

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tf anon kink request over on livejournal. http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/13205.html?page=30#comments
> 
> Prompt: I've read some fics where Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are pursuing Prowl, who is at first all 'Do Not Want' but eventually relents, with or without heat involved. I'd like to see that inverted.So, Prowl is in heat. He's browsing the mechs on the Ark, going 'Nope.' for each he comes across, until he reaches the twins. The it's 'Yeap. Those two or bust.' The twins aren't against interfacing with Prowl on principle, but they're totally freaked out and can't figure out why the cold tactician is suddenly turning the flirt on them. So they try to avoid Prowl, hoping the weirdness will pass, which of course makes Prowl all the more determined in his efforts to seduce them.Eventually everything comes to a happy and enthusiastic threesome. Some Sides/Sunny action on the side is welcome.The option for mechpreg is open if author so wishes, but not necessary.


End file.
